Embodiments of the invention relate to a spatial stereoscopic display device and an operating method thereof.
True three-dimensional (3D) display technology is a novel 3D image display technique, with a 3D image directly formed in a space. The imaging principle of the true 3D display technology is to utilize the intersecting of two intersected infrared laser beams to directly form the 3D image in a 3D data field. The technology has many advantages, such as multi-viewing-angle, all-round viewing and multi-person simultaneous observation, and shows an actual object better. In order to obtain a dynamic 3D image with good visual effect, an intersection of the two laser beams is required to move continuously along a specific addressing route, and certain scanning frequency must be guaranteed as the image integrity can only be guaranteed under higher scanning frequency. During image refreshing, the animation effect can be achieved by the change of images to be displayed.
Therefore, it is very critical to precisely control the movement of the intersection of the two laser beams along the specific addressing route. In general, scanning surfaces of the two laser beams are perpendicular to each other. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a current true 3D display system. As shown in FIG. 1, the working process of displaying a 3D image of the system is simply described below: two laser beams with different wavelengths are respectively emitted by a first laser source 1-1 and a second laser source 2-1 first, converged by lenses provided to the first laser source 1-1 and the second laser source 2-1, respectively transmitted to a first photoelectric regulator 1-2 and a second photoelectric regulator 2-2 for regulation, and respectively transmitted to a first lens 1-3 and a second lens 2-3 to acquire satisfactory light sources; lights from the light sources are respectively introduced into dichroic mirrors in a XZ scanning unit 1-4 and a YZ scanning unit 2-4 for separation, and then, transmitted to respective corresponding two-dimensional scanners after separation; and hence, the two-dimensional scanners acquire correct addressing points of the lights in an imaging space 30 by the resolution and control of addresses of the lights via digital frequency synthesizers, and thus the 3D imaging in the imaging space 30 can be achieved. In addition, a computer 3 controls the position of the intersection of laser beams in the imaging space 30 through a 3D interface on a 3D modulator 24 and a 3D software, and a 3D image to be displayed is inputted into the computer 3 in a form of a space lattice or a function, so that the computer 3 can achieve real-time control via the 3D modulator 24. The true 3D display system utilizes the addressing of the two laser beams, has a complex structure, and is difficult to control.